


Hey September

by drellatheblackrose



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, sappy fluff because i'm trash, self-harm scars, this is old af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drellatheblackrose/pseuds/drellatheblackrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in Ellie's life, Craig doesn't replace the pain he makes go away with more pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey September

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty old piece, written almost two years ago, I think.  
> A lot of sap because I'm a sap. 
> 
> Please be wary: referenced self-harm - the scars left behind from it.  
> Inspired by the song of the same name ("Hey September") by Anthony Amorim.

Their lips are touching, but only so very slightly. Ellie is scared - they have long since waited for another kiss or anything intimate since that one kiss at the airport in Los Angeles. She's worried that they've perhaps waited too long, or even that there's no spark anymore.

She's always scared about them - because lord knows their relationship is delicate and fragile, and it couldn't handle another falling out - she probably couldn't handle it, either.

There is always fear for Ellie, though, knowing that at times like this, scars from her cuts - though that happened years and years ago - might still be there, no matter how pink and faded they looked back when she went to support group with the man that is kissing her.

So when she checks the underside of her arm - she's so lost in that fear that the scars are still there, and though she knows Craig won't care, regardless, she's still nervous about it. Others have been repulsed, though she's tried time and time again to make sure she has her scars hidden. She hasn't thought about them in years, and she's not sure why she's thinking about them again, here, at this moment.

But it's okay, because for all that fear that she has bottled up that is releasing itself in little, tiny fragments at this moment, Craig seems to get it. His lips leave hers, and she's curious. But then she feels his hand trace the faded, pink scars - that should have left her skin long, long ago - gently with his fingers.

Her smile has always been a rare sight. But such a pretty one.

It's exactly what he tells her too, with that small whisper of, "Your smile is really beautiful," and a kiss to the scars he had recently traced with his fingers. It seems to be his promise of 'I won't let you get hurt anymore, and especially by me.'

When he looks up, she smiles again, and when he nods, she nods back, because his stare is burning into hers.

His eyes are soft, and he seems to be telling her things without talking.

Ellie understands too, and with their moment of peace and utter understanding, her fear simply floats away. She hopes it will never come back. She doesn't want it back, especially in Craig's presence. He makes it go away, kind of like how he used to cause it.

She knows that he won't do that to her again, because for the first time in her life, Craig doesn't replace the pain he makes go away with more pain. He replaces it with actual requited feelings of love that they, especially Ellie, have long awaited.


End file.
